


The Little Man

by PhrancesP



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhrancesP/pseuds/PhrancesP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Jack meet again, but it's not at a murder investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined that this could take place after the end of Season 2 (ignoring the Christmas special). I wondered what it would be like if Phryne and Jack's next meeting (after their "not always" scene) was at a meaningful, reflective event such as a wedding or a christening. So, I wrote both! Thank you to Kerry Greenwood for creating Miss FIsher, and thank you to Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries for making these characters so compelling and inspiring.

The Little Man  
PhrancesP

Setting: After the end of Season 2 (ignoring the Christmas special)

As it turned out, Phryne and Jack did not have to wait until the next murder, or the next murder investigation, to continue their unspoken conversation. Aunt Prudence turned her moral outrage about Sidney Fletcher’s nefarious slave trafficking into a more productive direction. She decreed that Mary’s son, who had been born in Phryne’s house just the week before, should be christened.

Mary had been doubtful, understandably. She was not sure that any church would be willing to perform baptism rites on a child born out of wedlock, and she said as much to Bert, one morning as they sat in the sunshine of Phryne’s kitchen. Bert was alone that morning; Cecil, his partner, had taken their taxi on an excursion with his fiancee Alice and her family. Bert liked a woman with spirit, and Mary was a pleasant-looking girl, too. He listened with one ear, but his thoughts wandered. Bert believed in justice for the downtrodden. Dot had told him a bit about Mary’s story, about how she had been raped by her supervisor and left to bear the burden of her pregnancy in the convent. And, Bert had seen the boy, a bouncing healthy boy in his cradle, fresh in the world and free of blame. Mary was talking about the christening, and Bert heard her say, “it’s not fair to the baby. He didn’t choose this life.”

Bert straightened in his seat, and interrupted Mary. “I’ll marry you, if you’ll have me, and the boy will have a father.” Mary stopped speaking. They sat, still and silent, in the sun from the window, until she spoke, in a whisper. “I would make a good wife to you. I like you, and you are a good man. Is that enough to go forward?” Bert took her hand, which was rough with dry skin from her punishing days in the convent laundry. “I’m not much of a bargain, but I’m honest, and I will take care of you and the boy. You have my word.” Mary gripped his fingers in her own, and smiled through tears. “You have my word as well.” Bert smiled, but he could not speak. His life had changed in an instant, but somehow it felt right. He had been waiting for this moment, and now he was in it. He felt strong and proud, full of purpose and determination. It was a strange sensation, but Mary’s eyes were on him and she was smiling. He took a deep breath and smiled in return.

Aunt Prudence took the change in plans in stride, and told her cousin, the clergyman, that he would be required to perform both a wedding and a christening. Mary asked Aunt Prudence to give her away at the wedding, and to be her son’s godmother. Bert asked Cec to be his best man. Cec was too shocked to speak, but he nodded his agreement, and Alice hugged Bert. “I always knew you would find someone to appreciate you,” she said. “You have a heart of gold.”

Phryne drove with Dot over to Aunt Prudence’s mansion. Dot was full of chatter about weddings and marriage and Hugh, and Phryne just listened indulgently. She was happy for Bert, if not a bit surprised, and she thought that Mary might just be the woman for him. Stranger things had happened, and it was a good start for them and for the baby. Phryne was also a bit amused and amazed at Aunt Prudence, who was turning out to be quite a champion for the baby that she had delivered.

Phryne followed Dot into the ballroom, which had been hastily converted into a more religious setting. The chairs were set in two rows on either side of a small dais, and most of the seats were taken. She saw Mr. Butler, Cec and Alice, Jane, Alfred and Aunt Prudence. Dot sat down in the chair next to Hugh, and Phryne took the seat next to Jack.

The clergyman had strict instructions from Aunt Prudence: marriage first, christening second. Bert and Mary stood by the dais, and the marriage rites were spoken. Phryne listened to the words in a daze. She was aware of Jack next to her, also listening. They had not seen each other since the night that Mary had delivered her baby. Jack had come to her after a day, and a night, in hell. It had been a difficult day for Phryne, too, but she had survived and had recovered some of her strength in the peace of her home. Jack was raw with anguish and need, and Phryne had thought that the moment of truth was upon them. Jack had admitted, in his low voice, that he could “not always” be noble, and he had moved, just slightly, towards her. Aunt Prudence had interrupted, and the charged moment changed. Phryne’s instinct told her that Jack had come to her as a man, not as a friend or a colleague. But, days had passed, and Phryne was sure that Jack had, in the clear light of day, regretted that flash of weakness and need.

Here they sat, knee to knee, listening to the marriage vows of two hopeful people, and listening to the blessing of the christening of an innocent baby. So many words of commitment and hope, and yet there were so many words unspoken between them. Phryne fancied that she could hear Jack’s heart beating, but maybe it was her own heartbeat that seemed so loud. Her throat was tight with emotion, for Bert and Mary, for the girls that she and Jack had rescued, for the baby boy starting life with a family, and she reached in her sleeve for her handkerchief. Jack turned towards her just then, and she was startled. Her handkerchief floated in the air between them, and Jack caught it in his hand. She turned to him, and he raised the handkerchief to her wet cheek. She put her hand on his, pressing his hand and the handkerchief together to her face, and closed her eyes in gratitude. When she opened her eyes, Jack dipped his head towards her, and smiled. Phryne could see the tears in his eyes, then, and she smiled in return. Hope bubbled up inside her, and she turned her gaze back to the happy couple and the future.


End file.
